Ferenc Kiss Alsatian
Appearance He is a quite a specimen boasting a white underbelly and face with a black "saddle" on the back. His eyes are rather large (similar to Dudley's style of eyes only with bigger irises) his hair points forward and his ears a large and triangular (colored black). He has a not-so-narrow and not-so-thick snout. He is not the burliest or biggest Shepherd dog, but he has a heart unlike any other. Despite his compact (for a German Shepherd) dimensions he has pleasing physique. Taught some discipline To be anounced Secret Agent To be anounced Hero to Zero To be anounced.... Rise to Power To be anounced Conquering Europe To be anounced Relationship Dudley Puppy TBA. Kitty Katswell They first meet when Jack brought her over to the W.U.F.F.U. to get some expeirance, Three thugs captured her in a plot to get rid of every young agent so there won't be any agents in the future. Kitty stuggled to get free, this led to her falling several stories. Falling to her doom Franz was walking out of the bathroom she ended landing on him. Kitty was very grateful, the next day Jack invited Franz over to lunch. Franz didn't know that Jack's special guest was the girl that fell on him, Kitty was very happy to see him again. Not so much for Franz he has a small phobia towards "pretty girls". Jack said "I'll be going away for something important." Kitty told Jack about the three villians last night and other agents are always whistleing at her, Jack asked if Franz could look out for Kitty while he is gone. He reluctantly accepted. Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe TBA Verminious Snaptrap Their first encounter was when Kitty (captured) accidently fell atop of Franz from several stories. Franz heard him, months later Snaptrap, Bird Brian and The Chameleon kidnapped Kitty again during a secret agent hall of fame ubduction ceremony. He heard Snaptrap and arrested him along with Bird Brain, The Chameleon managed to slip away. Jack Rabbit Franz used to be great freinds with Jack back when both were still good guys. After an important W.U.F.F.U mission to Sudan. Before that mission Franz was deemed the greatest promise for the future. However during the mission an overwhelming amount of bandits attacked the distressed town they were sent to. Among the chaos Franz was captured and he saw Jack run away despite his pleads for help. After Franz felt betrayed and abandoned. Vladimir After Franz was released into the radioactive area known as Chernobyl he was stuggling to survive the mutated freaks. He ran into he ran into the russian bear named Vladimir, they befreinded each other and vowed to help each other to restore their lives. After a while they gave up, and a little Keswickian asked them to be guinea pigs to a serum he developed. They accepted since they were convinced that they have nothing to lose. Trivia *Alsatain is another name for the German Shepherd. Category:Characters Category:Dog (fanon)